


Much Better

by jandjsalmon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My very very first attempt at something remotely naughty, So not very naughty, dgficexchange - round one, more amusing than naughty really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jandjsalmon/pseuds/jandjsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun, upbeat fic, in which Ginny can't control her fantasies... fantasies that someone else can see... An attempt to be humorous... but not too witty. Written as a back-up fic for the first round of the dgficexchange in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better

**Much Better**

Draco had her up against the cold stone wall of his chamber. His perfectly manicured hands roamed up her gray pleated skirt to find and play with her damp lacy knickers. She wrapped both of her legs around his waist, leaning against the wall for support while she frantically tried to unbutton his shirt. Groaning as she rubbed herself against the growing bulge in his trousers, he softly carried her to his bed.

Laying her down on his dark green sheets, he pulled at his green and silver tie. He stared down at her with his cold gray eyes and smirked, as only he could do, when he saw her flaming red hair fanned out on the green satin.

Draco whispered a charm and suddenly Ginny’s blouse and tie flew through the air and landed safely on his ebony traveling trunk at the end of his bed. 

There was nothing in between his hands and Ginny’s pale breasts but a small bit of black lace. As he lowered himself to kiss her and remove that pesky bra, Ginny felt her elbow being knocked off the table she’d been ‘studying’ at, and her eyes popped open in time to see several quills and texts hit the library floor.

“Oh, sorry about that, Gin.” Hermione grinned. She didn’t look a bit sorry. “Having another one of your steamy daydreams again? You look like the Kneazle who ate the canary.”

Ginny looked at her friend in horror, blushing bright red. She was suddenly very very glad that Hermione didn’t know who was the main attraction in her dreams.

The two boys sitting with them hadn’t been paying attention to either girl, but Ginny’s crimson colour caught their attention.

“What’s up, Gin?” Ron looked at his sister suspiciously.

“I… I just caught her napping.” Hermione looked at her friend trying to let her know that she could relax without saying so. “I decided I was tired, and I was going to ask Ginny if she wanted to go up to the tower with me. It’s nearly half 9, and I’ve got early morning Prefect duty tomorrow.”

Yawning, Harry agreed. “Wow! Is it that late?” Turning to Ron he added, “Why don’t we join you guys, too? The three of us have Quidditch practice early tomorrow.”

Ginny finally found her voice. “Yeah, well… why don’t you guys go up without me? I’ll catch up after I’ve finished up here and cleaned up all this mess.” 

Harry looked a little confused, but Ron just smiled at his sister. “Okay, Gin. Don’t be too long. It’s almost curfew.” Ron patted his little sister on the back and then followed his friends out of the library. Ginny smiled quietly after them. 

She quickly started packing away textbooks and quills that she’d spread out all over the table. There were still a few students in the library and Ginny couldn’t help taking a glance over at the table Malfoy and his friends had been working at earlier. 

To her surprise, Malfoy was no longer sitting with his back to her, and his goons were long gone. He was turned around in his seat, leaning casually against the table with a huge Malfoy smirk on his face.

She hardly knew what to think, and then he tapped his temple with his finger. It was then that she’d remembered what Harry had said right after Slughorn’s Christmas party. Malfoy had told Snape that he was studying Occlumency. Wouldn’t it stand to reason that he was also learning Legilimency? Horrified, she abruptly stood up and made a beeline for the door. She was panicking, wondering how much of her naughty little fantasy he’d witnessed. She didn’t see him calmly pick up her bag and follow her out. 

“Well, well, well, Weasley. Interesting daydreams you have. Does Potter know what a naughty girl you are?” His smooth but cold voice stopped her in her tracks, but she didn’t turn around. “You left your bag,” he whispered as he came up close behind her and took a deep intake of breath, smelling her hair. In her ear he said, “By the way, the sheets were a nice touch, but mine are white, just like everyone else’s in the godforsaken place, but you did look good in green… or should I say, ‘on’ green?” He reached up and ran two fingers down the length of her back, causing her to stiffen; before he walked past her, he dropped her bag beside her then made his way to the staircase leading to the dungeons. 

Ginny nearly melted onto the floor. She hadn’t moved, but rather, watched him walk away, half-wondering if he’d enjoyed the dream as much as she did. Her mind moved to what kind of lingerie a boy like him would prefer. Her mind filled with images of herself in a dark green teddy being tied up on his four-poster bed. Then there was the picture of her long red hair splayed over the back of a tight black merry-widow while she is playfully abused by the blond boy over a black leather sofa in what she could only assume was the Slytherin common room. These thoughts made her weak in the knees, and she forced herself to remain standing by leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

Hearing his voice call up to her, she leaned over the banister to look down at him. “If I get a vote, it’s for the black one.” She looked down at him with wide eyes. He smiled at her for a moment, a real smile before it turned into a smirk, “And, we do have black leather in the common room… you’ll have to come try them out sometime.” He predatorily started up the stairwell, never taking his eyes from hers.

She pushed away from the railing, not sure if she should be insulted at the insinuation, but not wanting him to see her flushed face as she imagined the very thing he’d said. She’d been the presumptuous one with all her randy dreams about him. _“It’s probably all in my head anyway. No one could kiss like that.”_ She thought, as she picked up the bag he’d dropped.

“Oh, no, Weasley. Real life is much better.” He was there, in front of her, grabbing her head and bringing it up to his own. At first, the kiss was hard and full of passion, but as it continued, his hand moved from the back of Ginny’s head to the side of her face. The kiss became gentle and soft; perfect. One kiss became several slow kisses. They were both breathless when they finally parted.

Draco looked almost vulnerable. His head was bowed, but his eyes were looking up at her face. She smiled shyly, and he leaned in and kissed her softly again. “ _Real life is much, **much** , better!”_ she thought. She put her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

The big clock struck ten, and Ginny reluctantly pulled herself away. “I have to go, Draco.”

He grabbed her hand. “Say it again.” Ginny was confused. Draco smiled quietly at her, “My given name. Say it again, Ginevra.”

Ginny giggled before softly kissing him again. “I have to go, Draco. Draco. Draco, I have to go. Before they send out a search party.”

He pulled her back for a final kiss before letting her go.

As she began up the stairs to the tower, she wondered if what had happened was really real, or if it was just another one of her dreams. Would she get to do it again? She really wanted to do it again.

“Me too, Ginny.” His voice was loud, from the bottom of the stairs. She looked down at him questioningly. He smiled and tapped his temple again. “See you tomorrow, Weasley.” She blushed, this time a pleasant pink colour, and gave him a small wave before moving up the stairs towards the tower.

He watched her go up the stairs and smiled. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one having naughty dreams like that. 

_What a brilliant beginning!_


End file.
